wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/I/3
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Kunicki począł się bać jak ognia tych chwil, gdy myśl umęczona pracą, a nie przykuta do mechanicznego zajęcia, ponosiła go w dziedzinę wspomnień. Bał się tych cichych, smutnych wieczorów przy bladym świetle lampy. Wówczas czuł, że w duszy jego nurtować coś poczyna, jak w tych źródłach letnich, co z głębokich warstw idąc czasami się wzburzą i zapienią, świadcząc tylko, że tam gdzieś w głębi czyhają obce potężne siły. Oto na kartach książki, uporczywie trzymanej przed oczyma, rysują się jakieś bezładne obrazy, wyzierają z nich postacie zagadkowe i bolesne. Widzi dziewczynę zbiegłą od rodziców i wyczekującą w ulewie na to, by do nóg rzucić się łotrowi; bo ta najstraszniejsza krzywda, jaką wyrządzić można kobiecie, przykuwa niejedną na całe życie do nóg mężczyzny: położy się przed nim jak pies czujna i zazdrosna o jego miłość. I o ileż czystszą, większą, głębiami uczuć mocniejszą jest ta niewolnicza dusza od serca swego władcy! Lecz oto jej kat staje się jej całopalnej ofiary uświęconym kapłanem. Kunicki widział w tej chwili wielkiego aktora, dającego bezsłownej i niemej rozpaczy dziewczyny męski dźwięk buntu i zatrzymującego setkom ludzi oddech w piersiach. Z kolei przypomniały mu się te rozluźnione w aktorstwie dusze: starzec, rzucający z ustępu Tobiaszowe przekleństwo i wieszający się w aktorskim szale, oraz dziedzic jego talentu i zgnilizny, który, w braku udzielania się w aktorstwie na zewnątrz, spala się w żarze własnych namiętności. W tym miękkim zapachu zmysłów, w odurzającej, lubieżnej woni, w gorących wyziewach alkoholu zniszczał i przepadł człowiek. Lecz oto, jak Feniks z popiołów, powstaje aktor i w braku nowych ofiar staje się kapłanem własnego całopalenia. Kunicki przypominał sobie, już nie z odrazą, lecz wprost ze strachem, te jego hymny na cześć miłości, te tęskne wycia do gnębiącego go potwora miasta. Dalej odżyły mu w pamięci kłębiące się ogniem kominy fabryczne, głuche tajemnicze świstki na ciemnych przedmieściach, postacie ospałych i ciężkich jak młoty parowe robotników oraz gnuśnego lichwiarza, radykalizującego trywialnie opiłym głosem. Piosnka anarchistycznej Carmagnoli ocknęła się nie wiadomo skąd w pamięci; na inne słowo, lecz tą samą melodią i taktem dokuczała uparcie myślom: C'est la vie! la vie! la vie! A ciemny kąt w głębi pokoju dziwnie pociągał wzrok; tam stała niema, niby wyczuta obecność ludzka, szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrzona w samotność Zgiełk uliczny tłumiła noc; od czasu do czasu zerwał się jeszcze gdzieś w dali i tonął w ciszy tak nagle, jak niespodzianie wybił się ponad nią. Ucho chwyta jakiś gwar pomieszany, jakiś turkot głuchy, tętent pośpieszny; chwyta i łowi je na próżno: ucichły, utonęły gdzieś w ciemności i ciszy. Uwagę zaniepokoją raptem ludzkie głosy: coś jakby okrzyk zgrozy, wołania o ratunek, tajemnicze hasła, przerzucane gdzieś w dali. Echo niesie z drugiej strony szczątek pijanego śmiechu, skłóca, miesza te odgłosy, a wielka cisza wieczoru tłumi wszystkie pogwary. Idzie ktoś po schodach: stąpa ciężko, powoli. „Jak wyraźnie słychać dziś wszystko" — dziwi się Kunicki. „Własne westchnienie wydaje się niemal jękiem". Idzie: schody trzeszczą. Zatrzymuje się, dyszy ciężko. Waha się, czy za dzwonek pociągnąć. Niesie zło czy dobro? Co przychodzi zwiastować? Czekać każe na siebie. I niecierpliwi. Jezus Maria, jakże rozdrażnia! Dzwonić prędzej! Schody trzeszczą: ktoś wolnym, starczym krokiem drapie się o piętro wyżej. Kunickiemu coś piersi podnosi i stłacza znowu w westchnieniu. A z ciemnego kąta pokoju patrzy, zda się, zimna, badawcza, zadumą smutna melancholia — jak ta na sztychu Dürera, co globus, księgi i teleskop na bok odłożywszy, zapatrzyła się w skupieniu w duszę ludzką. I gdy stokrotnym tłumem milczące pająki Snują zabójcze sieci... — przypomniało się Kunickiemu. „Skąd mi to nagle do głowy przyszło?" — dziwi się sam sobie. Szuka w myślach przyczyny tego smutku, co ołowiem zaciężył mu na piersiach i znajduje tylko jedną odpowiedź buntu: „Ja nie chcę, ja nie potrafię być sam ze sobą". Instynkt zwraca mu myśli w stronę zajęć codziennych. I oto z kart książek medycznych, z kamiennych szuflad szpitali, w które zaglądał zwykle z taką obojętnością, wyjrzały twarze żółte, zapadłe, suche, z okropnym strachem śmierci w rozszerzonych źrenicach. „Wesprzyj się na nas, wesprzyj! Wszak tą drogą, kosztem najmizerniejszego kalectwa doszedłeś do poczucia twej wyższości, dorobiłeś się marsa poważnej zadumy". Tymczasem wiatr idzie ponad miastem: syczy z dala jak raca, lada chwila skłębi się, zburzy, w szyby zadzwoni, oknami zatrzęsie. Lecz oto syk ten ani w dal się nie ponosi, ani zawierucha nie pęka: łamie się, tonie, grzęźnie wśród nocy. Na stole pali się świeca tylko, o ceglasty jej płomień tłuką się ćmy. Słuch Kunickiego zapada w tę pustkę i ciszę, czai się w półsennym odrętwieniu, czuwa niezmordowanie — i w tejże chwili wydaje mu się, że ktoś za nim stoi: czyjeś miękkie dłonie chłodzą mu czoło, ktoś się nad nim pochyla, owionęło go ciepłe tchnienie, słyszy własny swój oddech... Zerwał się i zgasił świecę. Za chwilę szedł, a raczej biegł przed siebie, byle w tłum, byle między ludzi! Niebawem znalazł się w parku. Ale i tu były pustki. Po długich alejach wałęsały się jakieś ciemne i gnuśne postacie, których cienie nawet miały w sobie coś podejrzanego. Zaś po ławkach, gdzie spojrzeć — znieruchomione w cieniu, w siebie wtulone i zaszeptane pary. Kunicki poczuł nagle niewypowiedzianą odrazę do tych ludzi, do których tak gorączkowo garnął się przed chwilą. Osunął się na ławkę, nastawił kołnierz i zapadł we własne myśli. Od czasu do czasu nietoperz, zmyliwszy w górę drogę, spadał mu kulą przed twarz i zrywał się sprzed oczu jak czarny upiór. A ciężka głowa chyliła się coraz niżej w jakiś bezdenny, niewypowiedziany smutek. Wyszumiały mu go wreszcie drzewa; tak niedawno czytał: Samotnyś. Błądzisz. W wyobraźni chorej Rój dziwnych widem myśli twoje niańczą, Zdasz się sam sobie duszą wywołańczą, Od której pierzcha tłum w ucieczce skory. I mroki z wolna w duszę twą się sączą, Gaszą w niej wszystko, tłumią swą opończą, I pustka wielka zalewa ci łono. Nawet marzenia, które życie złocą, Pierzchły jak ptaki. Z głową opuszczoną Szepczesz bez myśli: „Po co wszystko? po co? ...I znów tylko wilgotne poszumy drzew, i ten głuchy, ciężki gwar miasta z daleka. Czujne ucho chwyta nagle szmer odmienny, cichy, jakby lekkie, pośpieszne stąpanie. Żwir zaszeleściał — a jemu serce młotem w piersiach zabiło... Ktoś podchodzi, słania się nad nim, chłodne, miękkie dłonie obejmują skroń... Boże mój, Boże!... Spod ławki wysunął się kot o grzbiecie w pałąk zgiętym i twardo wystawioną kitą ogona. Na stężałych jakby nogach szedł sztywno, błędnie, świecił ogromnie rozszerzonymi ślepiami i wlókł za sobą wielki, potworny cień. Kunicki uderzył kijem to czarne licho. Kot skoczył w kierz i rozległy się niebawem przeraźliwe, ochrypłe, gardłowe syki, a potem jakby beznadziejne szlochanie dzieci po ciemnym parku. Koty darły się po kątach. A gdy one ucichły, rozległ się z pobliskiej ławki głośny pocałunek i szept stłumiony — duszny. Kunicki miał ochotę podejść tam i bić, bić, co sił starczy. Jezus Maria — jakież to wszystko wstrętne! Powiał znowuż wiatr wilgotny, niosący z sobą miękką woń świeżo zoranej ziemi. Wiosna — przypomniało się Kunickiemu. Za chwilę był w kawiarni. Tu przynosił zwykle ciężkie brzemię samotności i w ogromnej potrzebie ludzi wchłaniał w siebie wielki gwar obcego życia. Cichy i niewidoczny na uboczu, leczył się jak chore zwierzę widokiem gromady; zbiedzony, przybity smutkiem, zapominał o sobie: ginął, rozpraszał się, wsiąkał w tłum wielkomiejski. — Pessymizm? Pessymizm? — rzucił niedbałe pytanie ktoś tyłem do niego zwrócony i pochylony nad bilardem. Poznał znajomego dziennikarza Jelsky’ego, „trochę Polaka", jak zwykł mawiać o sobie. Widywał go u Borowskich. — Gorzej — wstręt — odparł. — Na podkładzie sentymentu może? — Nieomal. — Takich wzruszeń doznaje się tylko w małżeństwie. — Pan uprawiasz cynizm zawodowo, metodycznie. — Wiatr wiosenny owiał pana sentymentem — zaśmiał się Jelsky i przysiadł się do niego z kijem bilardowym w ręku. — Widzisz pan, oburzanie się jest niedołężnym seplenieniem ludzi sentymentalnych, sentyment mową kariery w powijakach, cynizm jej pieśnią łabędzią. Jesteś więc pan sam na najprostszej drodze do cynizmu. Podobał mu się widocznie frazes, gdyż, ukrywając uśmiech, zapalił papierosa. — Toteż — mówił dalej, smakując równie w papierosie, jak w swej złośliwości — toteż z uwagi na pańską niechybną karierę oraz na obiecujący jego sentyment radzę panu czym prędzej... Dokończył mu na ucho. — Kobietę. Łagodząc zaś swe powiedzenie, uścisnął go za rękę — Allons, petit bourgeois — zawołał chwytając go pod ramię — przedstawię pana mej przyjaciółce. I nieomal przemocą zaciągnął Kunickiego w drugi koniec kawiarni. — Nazywamy się Lili — rekomendował — nie tyle ze względu na dziewiczość, ile na bajeczną płeć. Kunicki znalazł się w ten sposób, wbrew woli, u stolika dziewczyny młodej, niebrzydkiej, o dziwnie białej cerze i ogromnie czarnych aksamitnych oczach. — Panna Lili — mówił wciąż Jelsky — ma w sobie coś ze storczyka: Cephalantera alba. — Także komplement! — zaśmiała się piskliwie — musiałabym chyba szukać w Lexiconie. Jelsky schwycił przewijającego się tuż obok piccola. — Mały, Lexicon dla panny Lili. Litera C. Ale Kunickiemu nie do pustych było gawęd. Toteż rad był, gdy Lili odęła się poważnie, podejrzewając, że obaj przyszli po to tylko, aby z niej zadrwić. Powrócili na swoje miejsca. O — ch, żebyś pan wiedział!... — skarżył się za powrotem Kunicki. — Wiem i widzę, żeś pan swym sentymentem zajechał na ślepe szyny. Hamuję, pcham z powrotem na rozsądną drogę kariery — robię, co mogę. — Pan mi dziś karierą tak dokuczasz! Mój panie, dlaczego pan jesteś dziennikarzem, a nie filantropem? — Ponieważ to métier jest najmniej odpowiedzialnym. — Aha! — Ale pan-eś w kawiarni jak u siebie w domu? — Mieszkam — odpowiedział z filozoficznym spokojem i pilnikiem kieszonkowym począł szlifować sobie paznokcie — Z obowiązku, z fachu., W kawiarni robi się dziś kultura. Nawet prorocy nie każą dziś na górach, tylko po kawiarniach. Rzucił okiem na gazetę i swym pilnikiem wskazał niedbałe jeden ustęp. — Jest tu nowy żer dla pańskiego sentymentu i nowe kastalskie źródło wstrętu... Oj, te idee, te idee!... Wraca skądciś banda obieżysasów galicyjskich i wiezie piękne gościńce kultury do swej ojczyzny. Jeden w drugiego! — powiadam panu. Jeden w drugiego! kobiety! dzieci nawet! Kunicki nastawił uszy. — Boże wielki! to ich nie można puszczać tam — do kraju. — Więc ich wyrżniemy — konkludował flegmatycznie dziennikarz nie przestając szlifować paznokci. A po dłuższej przerwie, jaka okazała się konieczną przy tej operacji, ziewnął i rzekł: — Powinieneś się pan czym prędzej wyleczyć z tego świerzbu społecznego. Zostaw pan tłuczenie o mur twardszym głowom, a bity komunałami trakt idei pospolitszym owcom! Me! — me! — jak źle jest na świecie. — No, dobrze! — szarpnął się Kunicki rad, że mu ktoś pomoże do wgadania się w przyczynę dzisiejszego smutku. — No, dobrze! — leczyć ludzi z niesmakiem i obojętnością, patrzeć co krok na zbrodnie i potworność życia, oddychać zatęchłym powietrzem nędzy i cierpienia... I to wszystko razem nazywa się?... — Zadowoleniem ambicji tylko. Poza tym jest się, chwalić Boga, jeszcze człowiekiem i można... — Grywać w bilard. — Chociażby. — Albo pić. — I to nie jest do pogardzenia. W piciu jest zupełnie ta sama mądrość, co i w życiu: złudzenia. Oczywiście nie każdy pije na to tylko, aby z Bachusem wywracać koziołki. — Przypuśćmy, że nie pijam. — Ależ się pan objuczył pryncypiami. Prędzej czy później taki pociąg towarowy wykoleić się przecie musi. Nie pijasz pan? Tym bardziej należy pamiętać, że tam oto siedzi Lili i nudzi się nad „Graphikiem” — Pozostawiam ją panu. — Dziękuję za dziś — odwzajemnię się jutro. Poza tym. o ile pana interesują problemy życiowe... (Jelsky wciąż oglądał swe paznokcie) ...poza tym, lekarz na przykład może leczyć uczciwie, ile że nie ma powodów, dla których człowiek inteligentny miałby coś robić niesumiennie. Dalej, można czytywać książeczki nie jako katechizmy komunistyczne, lecz jako mowę nowego umysłu i nowej duszy, z którymi w kawiarni nie zawsze spotkać się możemy. Na koniec można rozglądać się po świecie, co bywa ostatecznie najzabawniejszym. — I to wszystko? — Można jeszcze... — Zajść do kawiarni — zaśmiał się nerwowo Kunicki. — Oto do czego sprowadziła się u was zagadka życia! Jelsky zajął się tymczasem przeglądaniem jadłospisu. — Można jeszcze... — powtórzył. — No? — W łeb sobie strzelić., o ile ktoś kwestię swego przyjścia na świat wziął zbyt- poważnie. — Nie podnosząc głowy wywrócił ku Kunickiemu białka oczu. uśmiechnął się kwaśno i dodał: — Im bardziej szarym jest czyjeś życie, tym większa śmieszność w takim zakończeniu Kunicki gryzł i szarpał w zębach munsztuk od papierosa. — Szare życie, szare życie — bąkał. — Szary, przeciętny, nieomal zbyteczny! — wybuchnął w nagłym rozdrażnieniu. A ręka mu się trzęsła, gdy ją do papierosa podnosił. Jelsky teraz dopiero podniósł głowę. Twarz wyciągnęła mu się wyrazem zdziwienia. — Panie — wołał tymczasem Kunicki — dzisiaj ci szarzy ludzie zanadto uświadamiają sobie życie na samym już wstępie. Znają nie tylko maksimum tego, co osiągnąć mogą, ale i to całe morze małych fałszów, lichych komedyj, mizernych podstępów, aprobowanych podłości, jakie przepłynąć muszą. Cel ich niezbyt pociąga, a droga nazbyt odraża. I to jest tragedią szarych ludzi. — No — „tragedią!" — skrzywił się Jelsky. — I pan chcesz im odebrać jeszcze wiarę w obowiązki społeczne, w ideały. Trzeba im te zostawić, chociażby... — Chociaż dopóty, dopóki im skóra nie stwardnieje. Potem cisną tę tarczę sami, na głowy młodszych. I to z rozmachem wielkim. Hę? Kunicki wpadł już w pasję. — Więc czymże, czym mam się bronić przeciw temu smokowi wszystkich improduktywów, co na mnie nałazi i ziewa mi w twarz smutkiem życia, nudą, pustką... O tak, pustką! Zresztą, nie! Ja ciągle jeszcze nie o tym mówię, co mi dolega. Mnie dławi, oczadza, dusi po prostu niesmak, obrzydzenie i wstręt do wszystkiego! — krzyknął niecierpliwie, zerwał się i schwycił za kapelusz. — Wiosna — westchnął melancholijnie Jelsky, zakładając serwetkę za kamizelkę. Podaną sobie dłoń zatrzymał jednak w ręku. — My wszyscy tak intensywnie odczuwamy dziś wiosnę! Wiedzą coś o tym restauratorzy miejscy. Jest to najstosowniejsza pora, aby pić. Siłą niemal posadził go przy stole i nalał mu kieliszek wina. Kunickiego rozbrajał zupełnie ten jego spokój. — Ja nie jestem przyzwyczajony... Chociażby dlatego. — Głupstwo! — Jelsky zabrał się ze smakiem do kolacji. — Pan nie pijasz — wywodził przy tym — ponieważ to wytwarza podobno rozszerzenie serca, nazywacie to cor bovis. Ale wierz mi pan... (Jelsky, nie znalazłszy czegoś przy nakryciu, zadzwonił w talerz) ...wierz mi pan, stokroć gorzej nie pijać, nie szaleć, nie umieć stawiać życia na jedną kartę i wołać va banque! To wytwarza z czasem cor ranae, serce żaby... Kunicki patrzał ze zdumieniem na jego krzętny apetyt w tej chwili. — „Szaleć?" „Na kartę?"... Pan chyba miał Speisekarte na myśli. — Oho — skrzywił się Jelsky. — Ja nie wrzeszczę i nie szarpię włosów jak pan, tylko rozumuję. A to nie przeszkadza mi jeść... Z takim sercem żaby gorzej żyje się na świecie — żadne uczucie już się w nim nie zmieści. — „Uczucie?!" — powtórzył Kunicki jak wprzódy. Wzruszył ramionami i bezwiednie zupełnie, jakby w złości, podniósł kieliszek do ust. — Miłość — tłumaczył dalej Jelsky — miłość, co słońce wesela winna zapalać nad głową, rzuca takim ludziom tylko cień goryczy, obrzydzenia i wstrętu na jałową codzienność. — Hę, jakaż to znana nuta!... Gdyby najada, zbudziwszy się gdzieś w górskim uroczysku, huknęła „kocham!" — echo z dolin ludzkich przyniosłoby jej wołanie: „Jałowość, nuda, gorycz!" Gdyby Prometeusz skruszył górę i grzmotem obwieścił ziemi: „Bracia, zerwałem kajdany, po nowy idę dla was ogień" — echo odpowiedziałoby: „gorycz, obrzydzenie, wstręt!" Jelsky napił się wina, otarł usta serwetą, odstawił talerz i gestem nakazał przynieść sobie następną potrawę. Kunicki powtarzał w myślach: „miłość", „najada", „Prometeusz", „kajdany", „płomień", powtarzał przy tym mimo woli z tym samym smakowitym akcentem, z jakim wygłoszone były te słowa. I wytrzeszczał już tylko oczy na Jelsky'ego. A potem znowu pociągnął z kieliszka. Jelsky zaś prawił: — Spojrzyj pan, ile tej goryczy, ile śliny i jadu na wszystkim, czego się dotknąć, na co spojrzeć... (prosit, prosit!... pij pan śmiało!) ...do czego przywiązać by się chciało. Od takich właśnie ludzi ta ślina, ten jad ropuszy pochodzi. W żabich serduszkach nie zmieściło się umiłowanie społeczne. — „Umiłowanie społeczne!?"... Pan żartuje? — Mówię, umiłowanie społeczne nie mieści się dziś w marnych, skarlałych sercach. Zaledwie wciśnie się w nie doktryna. I oni, oni to właśnie każą nam wierzyć w ideały. — „W ideały!?"... — Niewątpliwie! Przy każdym rozdrożu stoi taki właśnie drab z maczugą w ręku i woła: „Idź tą drogą — a nie to po pysku!"... Czyż to nie ironia życia? — „Ironia?"... Cha!-cha! — Tak, tak — to wszystko racja, co pan mówisz. Ja to czuję. Cha!-cha! Ironia! Ironia — Pan-eś mnie zaraził apetytem. Zjem chyba kolację i wzniosę się na wyżyny filozofii spokoju... Nie, po coś mi pan wmawiał to wino?... Cha!-cha! — ironia... Kunicki po jednym kieliszku poczuł już obezwładnienia w członkach. Ciężką głowę wsparł na łokciu i zapatrzył się na Jelsky'ego. — Ja pana nie rozumiem wcale — rzekł nagle poważnie — Zresztą, głowa mnie boli. Cha!-cha! Nie — ta ironia! — i znów śmiać się począł. — To szkoda, bo ja pana znakomicie rozumiem. — Ja boję się pana — boję się jak czegoś zupełnie obcego. — Zresztą — nie, ja nie jestem pijany! — zresztą wierzę, iż pan wszystko wie. Mój panie, niech mi pan powie, co się se mną stało ostatnimi czasy? co za chmura stanęła nade mną — Czyś pan aby pewny, że to chmura? Czy to czasami nie słońce? A ten cień pod nogami, czy nie jest przypadkiem cieniem własnej osoby? — To jest wyrocznia delficka. — Powiem dalej jak Pytia: jeśli w żabie serduszko wciśnie się uczucie wielkie, runie obiecująca kariera. — Pan mnie chyba nie posądzasz? — Kunicki zakrył grymas czy też uśmiech łykiem wina. — Posądzam, i to bardzo! My wszyscy tak intensywnie dzisiaj kochamy! Wie coś o tym Lili i towarzyszki, te skarbonki naszych uczuć. Kunicki zerwał się z miejsca, ale usiadł natychmiast. Ciężką głowę wsparł już nie na łokciu, lecz czołem na stole Próbował się roześmiać w obrus i nagle rozpłakał się cicho, rzewnie jak dziecko. — Nie — mówił potem ocierając łzy kułakiem — po coś pan we mnie wmawiał wino?... Takie tęgie wino? Ja mam słabą głowę... Po coś pan ze mnie zrobił sobie małpę?... Kunicki zaczął się wprost niepokoić o siebie. W kilka dni potem, po nieudanej operacji, dostał spazmów wobec licznych świadków — musiano go cucić. Operowano młodą czeską robotnicę z fabryki zapałek. Dziewczyna, wystraszona zapachem jodoformu i widokiem tylu mężczyzn w białych fartuchach i zakasanych rękawach, wpiła się jak rak w rękę Kunickiego. Wśród tych obcych ludzi z nim jedynie mogła się jako tako rozmówić. Uspokajał ją, jak umiał. Opowiadał, że jej krzywdy przecież nie zrobią; przeciwnie, dadzą piękną srebrną szczękę zamiast brzydkiej spróchniałej kości, że tego nikt potem nie spostrzeże, a każdy powie: „Ach, jak wyładniała ta..." — Jak ci na imię? — Mianuje se Zofie. — No widzisz — Zochna... Przyszedł profesor i zanim nałożył maskę, pogłaskał ją po włosach. — Patrz, jak ci do twarzy w białym. Potem będziesz się mogła nawet w lustrze obejrzeć... No, nie bać się mała — nie bać!... Nic nie rozumiejąc, uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich jak do rodzonych ojców. I wszyscy, ilu ich było, odpowiedzieli jej przyjaznym skinieniem głowy. Studenteria zaroiła się na amfiteatrze. Kunicki miał pilnować pulsu tej ręki, która wczepiła mu się w dłoń. Głaskał tę skurczoną strachem dziecięcą rękę i szeptał wciąż: — Nie bać się, Zochna, nie bać!... W miarę jak zasypiała, uścisk palców stawał się coraz mniej kurczowy. Już się rozchylały zupełnie, gdy, w ostatniej chwili przytomności, uścisnęła mu rękę krótko i rozumnie: jakby dziękowała mu za dobroć i prosiła, by nie odchodził. On baczył już tylko na jej puls — o niej zapomniał niemal zupełnie. Naprzeciwko trzymał asystent drugą rękę. Profesor operował przez głowę chorej. Na jej piersiach postawiono lustro i trzymano skośnie przed operatorem. Asystenci chwytali pęsetami, niby ptaki dziobami, rozszczepione płaty skóry i rozciągali je na bok oraz wycierali krew pękami waty. Było cicho. Słychać było tylko szczęk narzędzi, ludzkie oddechy i jakiś kaszel na amfiteatrze. Po chwili Kunicki drgnął — drgnął bezwiednie uprzedzającym instynktem niesłychanie czujnego zwierzęcia, jaki przy podobnej pracy i człowiek nawet zdobyć sobie musi. Rzucił bystre, pytające spojrzenie na asystenta naprzeciw. Ten już na niego patrzał. Obaj przenieśli wzrok na profesora. Ten już o wszystkim wiedział. Już odkładał narzędzia, już wielką pęsetą wyciągał chorej z gardła język, którym się dławiła. Nie pomogło to jednak. Zaroiło się przy stole. Pośród audytorium znalazło się nawet zwierzę, które w tej chwili parsknęło śmiechem. Przebito chorej gardło, by wywołać sztuczny oddech. Lecz i tracheotomia nie pomogła. Co dalej było, Kunicki pamiętał zaledwie jak przez mgłę Wiedział, co mu czynić należy. Podnosił naprzód jedno ramię chorej, potem dla ujednostajnienia ruchu wyrwał i drugie asystentowi. Podnosił je i opuszczał miarowo w ten równy takt, w jakim profesor uderzał w piersi chorej. Zamienił się w maszynę — pracował bez wytchnienia — minuty czy godziny! — tego nie pamiętał. Pompował wtedy jeszcze, gdy audytorium opróżniło się zupełnie; podnosił i opuszczał bezwładne ramiona, gdy inni odeszli już od stołu; pracował i wtedy jeszcze, gdy ktoś złym i zniecierpliwionym ruchem kazał mu wreszcie zaprzestać. W końcu odepchnięto go niemal. Przełożono ciało na wózek, narzucono na nie prześcieradło i odwieziono do trupiarni. Obowiązkiem Kunickiego było przeliczyć narzędzia i zebrać je do wanienki siatkowej. Gdy się tym zabawiał, poczuł nagle zawrót głowy. Cofnął się do pierwszej ławki amfiteatru i osunął się na nią wcześniej, niżli siąść zamierzał. Ogromnie białe i łagodne światło zasnuło mu wszystko przed oczyma białą mgłą. Ktoś z bliska stojący usłyszał najwyraźniej, jak szeptał: „Nie bać się, Zochna — nie bać!...” Zachłysnął się, ujął za głowę i dostał najprawidłowszego spazmu. — Vapeurs! — stawiał z francuska łatwą diagnozę jakiś student z głupia frant. Ludzie byli mu wdzięczni za ten humor. Przy sztucznym nieco śmiechu załatwiono się bez trudności z bagatelną sprawą Kunickiego. Już zdjął fartuch i nakładał mankiety, gdy wpadł jak bomba asystent i zawezwał go do profesora. — Dobryś! — rzekł Kunicki. — Tym spazmem zarznąłem się na śmierć w jego oczach. I z duszą w piętach wstępował do gabinetu. Profesor zdążył również pozbyć się fartucha. Naokół nie było ani śladu odbytej przed chwilą operacji. Siedział przy biurku i notował coś pośpiesznie. Ruchem złym i zniecierpliwionym wskazał mu krzesło. — Ja tu już od kilku dni mam pana na oku. I dziś patrzyłem przed operacją... Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jako lekarz sprawowałeś się pan nieźle. Skończył pisać, położył z impetem pióro i zwrócił się wraz z krzesłem do Kunickiego. — Ale co znaczą spazmy? Skąd spazmy?... Ja już zaczynałem pana szanować za „brak nerwów". Muszę panu powiedzieć, że upatrzyłem go sobie na asystenta. Więc mam zawód!... — syknął. — Pozwolisz się pan zbadać? — Ależ ja, dalibóg!... — No, no, no!... Zbadał, opukał, a nic nie znalazłszy, wzruszył ramionami. — Masz pan jakie zmartwienia? — To jest właściwie... konkretnych... Chyba żebym... jeszcze... — Jeszcze? Profesor, poprawiając okulary, zasłonił twarz dłonią. — Radzę wyjechać na trzy tygodnie. Gdzie bądź... Cygaro, panie Kunicki?... — Dziękuję uprzejmie... Nadzieja asystentury... — Nie o to idzie... Chciałem panu powiedzieć, że... Hm! Wydął wargi, gładził długą brodę, wreszcie: — Z małżeństwem nie należy nigdy zwlekać! — wypalił mu prosto w oczy. Kunicki stanął jak w ogniu. — Ależ... dalibóg!... Ujął go za obie ręce, uścisnął i odprowadził do drzwi. — Ja umiem tylko radzić. Niedyskretnym być nie potrafię. Żegnam pana. Z wielkim profesorskim cygarem w ustach szedł zadumany przez ulicę. A że myśli były bardzo przykre, węzeł stawał się beznadziejnie zawiłym, więc — uczuł nagłą potrzebę napicia się czarnej kawy. Gdy wracał do domu, gniewał go ścisk na ulicach zmuszający do wolnych, ślimaczych prawie ruchów i bezcelowego oglądania obojętnych twarzy. Przy sposobności zauważył, że ten i ów, mijając go, uśmiechał się nieznacznie, jakby chcąc powiedzieć: „Oto idzie znowu jeden z tych, co to mają lekkiego fiołka w głowie". Uśmiechali się oczywiście komiwojażerzy, ci zawsze z siebie zadowoleni, „najnormalniejsi” ludzie w mieście. „Ja wśród aniołów w niebie odróżnię chyba duszę, która na tym padole płaczu była komiwojażerem" — zemścił się na nich myślą Kunicki. „Swoją drogą, muszę być bardzo rozdrażniony i wyglądam prawdopodobnie dziwacznie. Ach ta kawa, to cygaro obrzydliwe!... Zresztą, to jest jasne: rozdrażnienie wywołuje szybkie, gwałtowne, ostre ruchy, w tym tłumie ślamazarnym muszę wyglądać, oczywiście, jak mucha w pajęczynie". Gdy skręcił na swoją ulicę, ścisk uczynił się na chwilę jeszcze większy. Usłyszał za sobą cichy, krótki dzwonek. Ludzie się rozstępowali, dwie baby przyklękły nawet na trotuarze. Kunicki zdjął czapkę, co tu widocznie nie było we zwyczaju. Przechodzący tłusty jegomość znowu się uśmiecha z poczuciem wyższości solidnego człowieka, któremu interesa dobrze idą. „Ty bydlę niskie!" — myśli Kunicki i korzystając z wolnego miejsca za księdzem, postępuje tuż za nim. Ludzie najwyraźniej przypuszczają, że to on księdza do kogoś sprowadza. Jakaś baba podbiegła nawet, by zagadnąć, do kogo. „Ja muszę mieć ładną minę, jeśli pasuję nawet do takiego rodzajowego obrazka. Ależ traf szczególny, żeby akurat do mego domu szli... na schody moje... Co, u diabła!... Czyżby na drugim?... Trzecie!... Baba!... Oczywiście baba. Ale cóż by jej tak nagle? Z czego? A co? — dzwonią..." Otworzył obcy człowiek w mundurze warty sanitarnej. Kunicki zaniepokoił się już poważnie. Ksiądz pyta, do kogo. Kunicki, stojąc o pół piętra niżej, nadstawia uszu. Tymczasem nie chce mieszać się do niczego. Poczeka. — Do młodego pana — brzmiała odpowiedź. „Co!?" — Kto taki? — pyta ksiądz. — Student. Kunicki chce w pierwszej chwili krzyknąć przeraźliwie. Ale się słania, za poręcz chwyta i ściska ją z całych sił. Lewą dłonią po ciele wodzi, szarpie spotniałe włosy, szczypie się w wargę. „Nie, ja przecież nie śpię. U Boga — co to jest!? Co to wszystko znaczy?" Chłopak kościelny zadzwonił raz: cicho, króciutko, jakby przez nieostrożność. — Niech będzie pochwalony — obcy, cichy, zapłakany głos, gdzieś w głębi korytarza. — Na wieki. Ktoś klęka tam w głębi korytarza. Szlocha. Jak strasznie szlocha! — Wypadek? — pyta ksiądz człowieka w czapce z odwachu sanitarnego. — Przytomny? — Bardzo mało — szepcze ktoś basem. — Samobójstwo. — Ksiądz cofa się od progu. Wypada młoda kobieta z głębi i buch! księdzu do nóg. „Jak ona strasznie upadła!" I szlocha „Chryste, jak ona szlocha!" Kunicki puszcza poręcz schodów. Pręży się jak struna, zaciska pięście kurczowo. Nie da się halucynacji. Nie da się obłędowi, jeśli to jest obłęd! On tu jest - nie tam!... Nie da się. Woli ma jeszcze trochę. Zimny pot strugami zlewa mu twarz. Przeskakując po kilka stopni pędzi na dół. Instynkt zachowawczy woła w nim bezładnie: „Dorożka. Z powrotem do profesora. Szpital. Osobny pokój... I cisza, cisza wielka. Z początku morfina, a potem cisza i spokój tylko… Musi przejść... Aby tylko dorożka!" Wyskoczył z bramy aż na środek ulicy. I tu się dopiero obejrzał. W imię Ojca, Syna i Ducha!... Numer 38. O dwa domy za daleko! Otarł chustką pot z twarzy, poprawił kapelusz, zapiął palto i zagryzając wargi, aby się nie trzęsły, zawrócił pod numer 34. Obejrzał swój dom uważnie i porównał go z tamtym. Podobne oczywiście jak bliźniaki, a jednak trzeba być bardzo roztargnionym. „Oj, ta czarna kawa, to cygaro!" W domu zastał swą gospodynię w niesłychanym podnieceniu. — Wypadek był w sąsiedztwie — wołała od proga, a raczej wymlaskała z prawdziwym smakiem. — Wiem. W myśli zaś dodał: „Chwała Bogu, rzeczywistość! Konkretny, policyjny fakt, entuzjazmujący wszystkie kucharki w całej dzielnicy. Ależ napatrzyłem się dziś rozkoszy miejskich. I to mnie tak niesłychanie rozdrażniło". Zmaczał głowę i piersi, natarł skronie wodą kolońską i postanowił natychmiast posłać do apteki. Wyrwał więc kartkę z notatnika i pisał pedantycznie: Natri brom . . . . . . . . . . . 3,0 Kali brom . . . . . . . . . . . . 2,0 Amon . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zastukano do drzwi. „Oczywiście baba z plotkami". — Przed trzema godzinami, natychmiast po wyjściu pana doktora, zachodziła tu jedna pani. Kunickiemu wydało się, że w tej chwili ktoś go pięścią w ciemię uderzył. — Z tej kamienicy pewno? Po poradę? — pytał mimo to z niedołężną jakąś chytrością i jakby chcąc oszukać samego siebie, odwrócić fakt, zagadać rzeczywistość. — Nie. Nazywa się — zostawiła bilet — nazywa się Zofia Borowska. Kunicki uczuł, jakby po raz drugi, mocne uderzenie w ciemię. Powstał z miejsca powoli, sztywno. Oparł się tyłem o biurko, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale głosu mu zabrakło. Zwiesił więc głowę i milczał. „Jak ta szelma ropucha musi patrzeć na mnie w tej chwili!" — Pani przyszła zapytać, czemu pan doktór do państwa Borowskich wcale nie zachodzi. Oboje z mężem są niespokojni, czy pan doktór nie chory. Pani bardzo rozpytywała o pana doktora... Niech mi pan za złe nie weźmie, ale ja się przy niej wstydziłam po prostu mej brzydoty. Jakaż ładna! jaka świeża!... — Dosyć! — Prosiła, żeby pan doktór nie zapominał. Trzy razy to powtórzyła. Pani przyniosła ze sobą wiązankę kwiatów, myśląc, że pan doktór jest chory. Wejść nie chciała. Rozmawiała ze mną przez próg. Prosiłam bardzo, żeby zostawiła i zdrowemu. Mówiłam, że pan doktór zawsze taki samotny, że kobiet nigdy... — Dosyć! Baba położyła ostrożnie garść kwiatów na najbliższym krześle i zamknęła cicho drzwi za sobą. Kunicki wciąż jeszcze stał nieruchomo przy biurku. Po chwili dopiero sięgnął po receptę i począł ją drzeć na drobne kawałki. Podjął machinalnie jakąś książkę ze stołu, ustawił ją pedantycznie na etażerce, zbliżył się wreszcie wolno do wiązanki kwiatów, powąchał, znalazł się blisko kanapy i osunął na nią z kwiatami przy ustach, pod twarzą. Miał wrażenie, że jakaś potężna dłoń wciska mu twarz w te kwiaty. „Patrz, patrz, gnuśny i uparty! Na życiowej ścieżce źródła tego ominąć nie wolno: taką jest wola młodości. Musisz pić z tych wód, co rodzą albo siłę i czyn, albo ducha wyłącznie, albo bezwolę jedynie: rodzą życie, sztukę lub marzenie. W płomieniach, co cię ogarną, natura hartu twej duszy doświadczyć pragnie na to, aby cię wznieść lub poniżyć. Taką jest wola młodości!" Gdy powstał, miał w głowie jedną tylko myśl, jedną trwogę: „A jednak — dokonało się!"